Mine
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: She was his. And he was going to make her realize that, even if it meant her not being able to think.


So here's another attempt at doing a lemon with this pairing. TBH, I'm not even sure where this idea came from. XD It just happened to pop into my mind. (Oh dear)

I would like to dedicate this fanfic to Nypsy because they're always reviewing every story I write and giving me constructive criticism C: . Thanks Dear!

* * *

Her mind was hazy, filled with cloudy thoughts she couldn't comprehend. Nothing made sense to her. Hell, she didn't even know how she ended up in this position. All she remembers was yelling at the orange haired teen, and even then, she couldn't remember why she was even yelling at him to begin with.

And that's the effect Kurosaki Ichigo always had on her. He had a way of making her calm, happy, even sad; though she'd never show the sadness to him. For it'd be a sign of weakness; and she'd never want the man she loves to see her in such a vulnerable state.

She felt like she couldn't breathe; her breaths coming out in big pants, almost like she actually enjoyed what he was doing to her. Her eyes were glazed with lust as his lips continued to nip and suck at her skin, his hands keeping her in place against the wall. At first, she thought his hollow had appeared because he was being so _rough_. This sensation was all so new to her.

He was always a gentle lover; taking his time with her and making her feel good. He was able to make her last for hours; exploring every inch of her and not missing a single part of her body. But this time, he was more animalistic. More dominating. More… _sexy._

She didn't want him to stop, but at the same time she did. It hurt. Badly. And she wasn't sure how to tell him because he had robbed her of all words. She wasn't able to comprehend a single thought or even pronounce a single word. Almost as if she forgot how to speak.

Not wasting any time, he tore her clothes off and threw her onto the bed. She tried to get up, only to feel his weight on her, his lips crushed hers as a moan escaped her lips. He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head, not wanting her to touch him. He wanted to **feel** her.

And what he wants, he gets.

Tearing his lips from hers, saliva smeared on her lips, he ripped his clothing off before roughly entering her. She screamed loudly, though she couldn't tell if it was because of pain or pleasure. Her mind couldn't distinguish the difference between the two, and she preferred not being able to understand because as long as it was Ichigo, she could handle it.

He pounded into her, wildly, his back tense as he bent himself over, practically shielding her from the rest of the world. And that's what he wanted. He hated seeing others staring at her as though she's a piece of meat. He despised anyone who would try to touch her, taint her, with their perverted thoughts and actions. He wanted to murder anyone who came within five feet of her, with the exception of their friends. He didn't want anyone else to take away her innocence.

Anyone else but **him**.

And she would soon realize that she was **his** and **his** alone.

These thoughts weren't just his hollow's. No; they were also his feelings. The ones he never expressed out for everyone to see. He didn't want anyone to know he was so possessive of the healer. He didn't realize when he had begun to feel such intense emotions for the kind-hearted girl. He just knew he had to protect her. At all costs.

If anything, he was technically the biggest danger out there. But she hadn't seen it that way. She saw him as someone she can count on; someone who will be there to protect her. From what he knew, she didn't feel this way towards any other guy.

Except **him**.

And so, he would take her for everything she has. And he would taint **her**, make her his, and his alone. His emotions had taken control and he had turned into the person he didn't want to be around her. Judging by her facial expressions and the sounds he could hear from her lips, she didn't mind. Her face said everything, and he would take that as consent to keep going.

Which is what he intends to do.

He didn't want her to think about anything, about anyone, except him and only him. Soon, he'd give in to what she wants, and let her succumb to the bliss she always gets. But right now, he wants to keep on dominating her.

He wants her to know that he is the **king.**

His hands, which were holding hers down, moved to the sides of her head as he leaned down and roughly captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She mewled into his mouth as her hands wrapped around his neck, keeping them as physically close as possible. This didn't stop him from pounding into her, like a stallion; his stamina could go on forever.

Tearing his lips from hers, he bent his head to wrap his mouth around her pebble, causing a cry to escape her mouth. Her hands threaded through his hair, tugging on it as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Her mouth formed in an "o" shape as she could feel herself getting closer to oblivion.

Sensing her about to release, he increased his speed, his heart racing as fast as he was going.

"I-I-Ichi…" she gasped before releasing all over him, her walls tightening against him, causing him to grunt before his seed filled her.

Coming down from their high, Ichigo moved up her body to place a sweet kiss on her lips before moving to her cheek. He rolled to the side of her, bringing her with him. He looked at the ceiling before turning to her, noticing her eyes were fighting to stay awake.

Lowering his head to her ear, he whispered. "Go to sleep, Hime. I'm not going anywhere."

Knowing she was scared of him leaving, he had told her what she wanted to hear, and what he wanted to say. Finally, her eyes drifted shut as her breathing began to stable.

"Love you, Ichi." She mumbled as she finally fell asleep.

Enveloping her with his reiatsu, he closed his eyes as he too, fell asleep, while whispering;

"Love you more, Hime."

* * *

A/N: Yeah… No plot involved. xD Just experimenting .

Anyways, let me know how I did (if I need improvements etc.)

~Tia-chan


End file.
